Apples and Seasalt
by Juliet Grace
Summary: "I sure as Hell can't, but I can advice you." his words twisted her mind. He was twisted himself in some respect, Thalia thought as she studied him. R


**Some Thalico (like seriously all she does is holds his hand and that might not be couple-y thing really...so yeah, if you've come looking for Thaliaco I'm afraid you'll be disapointed), but mainly Perlia...sort of. Two one-shots in one day...I'm on a roll! Yeah! Any I feel like being depressive with my writing today, I don't know why but I do. So deal with it! **

**Disclaimer: Why do I ever do this? You guys know I'm not Rick and I'm not his genius self so get over it, btw if I was Perlia would be together! 3**

* * *

"Jeez Nic have you ever heard the saying 'Silence is golden, but duct tape is silver'." Thalia said, she could hear the irritable tone seep through her voice, she loved Nico and everything but he talked too much sometimes. She pulled her hand from his, winking at Nico's shocked face, Thalia speed up her walking till she fell in line with Annabeth.

Annabeth had to be the only person wearing shorts and a sleeves shirt, that and sandles. Thalia noted, Annabeth's clothes earned her a quizzed smirk from Thalia.

"What Grace?" Annabeth laughed at her best friend, Thalia shrugged but said nothing. Thalia heard Nico jog up behind her, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

Not the way Percy's does, Thalia thought sadly. As if the sky reflected her emotions the sky turned gloomy, grey clouds rolled in darker than before. Rain spat down at them harsher and colder than before, and the angry cold wind bit at them till they were forced to take shelter.

Thalia pulled Annabeth by the wrist into a corner shop, Nico almost pushed Annabeth into Thalia as he tried to get inside.

"Man Zeus is one pissed off God." Nico muttered darkly, shaking his head and dusting off the droplets of rain. Thalia nodded.

_I don't think it was Zeus that was pissed off Nic...Zeus is always pissed off for a start. It was me, and I'm not pissed off. I'm sad. _"I miss him." was all that came out, Annabeth's smile vanished. Nico's face darkened, he refused to look anyone in the eye.

"I'm gonna go find the Kerrang! mag, k?" he left before either of them could respond. Annabeth had already turned her attention to the candy on the shelves, Thalia closed her eyes. Every time she even mention Per- _him _everything went sour. It had been three months since the battle, three months since he...

_No, don't think about him_, Thalia scolded herself. She looked outside, it was still stormy outside. She cast a glance at Annabeth, she was busying herself with candy to even notice her, and Nico was flicking through Kerrang! Before smiling and digging through his pockets for change. He too didn't notice her..

Thalia smiled sombrely before opening the door as quietly as she possibly could, she walked out and down the street. She pulled her thin leather jacket closer to her, wind snapping at her sending shivers through her. She bent her head down, folding her arms across her chest she picked up the speed. She turned the corner and found herself on a very familiar street.

_He used to live her_, she thought. She glanced up at the building where he and his mother had once lived. Of course since the twins were born his mother had moved away.

Thalia still came down here to revisit the better memories she held close to her.

"You shouldn't be here." a voice spoke from behind her. She smiled, shaking her head she turned to face him.

"And why shouldn't I be here?" she snapped.

"It's not healthy Thal." he said taking a step forward, she back away. He stopped and looked at her like she just slapped him. She might as well have. He glared at her, his hands curling into fists. She bit her lip, should she back down?

"You can't tell me what to do!" _Because your not really here. _She left the last bit to herself, she regretted saying it of course. She knew she should had backed down, but every time she saw him her blood boiled. She missed him yet hated him at the same time.

She hated him for leaving.

"I sure as Hell can't, but I can _advice_ you." his words twisted her mind. He was twisted himself in some respect, Thalia thought as she studied him. He was the same as she last saw him, dressed in dark skinny jeans, black vans, a striped baggy hoodie and a green v-neck that showed off his beaded necklace.

"_Advice_? Advice me to do what? Tell me Perce, tell me what to do!" she cried throwing her hands in the air, her frustration finally broke her. Tears stung her eyes as she stepped forward jabbing an accusing finger. "Tell. Me. What. To. Do."

"You said my name." he said clearly shocked, he didn't even flinched as she threw her fists into his chest. He coughed, he grabbed her hands before he could strike him again. "Thal you said my name."

She stared up at him, she came up his shoulder, possibly an inch shorter. She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You said my name."

"You've already stated that! Jeez Perce-" her voice died in her throat, she said his name. Twice. She pulled a hand away and raised it to her mouth, she let the tears fall. "Oh my Gods. Perce..."

Instead of speaking again he enveloped her into a hug, he pulled her close. Thalia stared blankly to the side, out of all the times she saw him he never so much as touched her let alone a hug. She thought he couldn't hug.

She breathed in deeply, he smelled of sickeningly sweet apples and sea salt. A strange mixture but somehow, just somehow worked. Like them she supposed she was the 'sweet' apple he was the sea salt, they shouldn't work but they do.

"Perce don't-" _leave me again_. Again her voice died as he pulled away like she burnt him, he looked at her coldly.

"I'm sorry I've got to go. Thal listen-"

"No I won't, I won't listen! You can't just leave me! You can't!" she screamed, pulling of his grip, he smiled sadly. It wasn't much of a smile as it was a frown, she thought as he backed away. She looked at him with wild eyes, she stepped forward reaching for him. But her hand went straight through his arm, she gasped. He looked heartbroken when she met his eyes.

"I'm sorry." was all he said before he vanished. Thalia stared down the empty street.

The smell of sweet apples and sea salt hung dryly in the air.

* * *

**-Dz Depressive? Anyone? Sorry if they're any mistakes I'm tired and I'm not myself for some odd reason today. Again review, please? I will write more Fanfics if you do!**


End file.
